midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Biomech
1100010-THE-BIOMECHS-0100000100001000011101110 ''' ---- Biomech is the term used to describe anyone possesing obvious cybernetic or bionic replacement parts or augmentations. It was first coined by the UAC during the 3rd Great War to describe augmented troops but has since come to mean those who sought to replace missing limbs or organs and those who willingly removed parts for better, stronger machine ones. '''Origins: In times of war great advances in technology are made, such was the case during the last conflict. A soldier no longer used technology but became one with it in the form of implants and even the substitution of body parts in favor of computerized mechanical limbs. And there are those in the city that have put this tech to good use to protect and arm themselves. These biomechanoids use all the latest scientific advances in humanoid enhancements to turn their bodies into bio mechanical half human machines. Dr. Schwartzman's Dream culminated in the Stabat Mater mainframes, and the Alma Mater Biomech. They were built to remake the world, and they had failed. Alma Mater was awoken, and for a time...it was good. The first Alma Mater shut down, and a second chosen...and again for a time, it was good. Then the first returned... and the second was cast out...then after a time the first was destroyed, and the Stabat along with her... Now the mechs must find their own way. The second was a military biomech, and went back to what worked: So now the mechs are a loosely held group of refugee mechs, trying to get by, and survive in midian city. Old military mechs, newer biomechs, gynoids, sexariods, it matters not... all are welcome. come... find yourself. Character Traits: 1. Avatar: Cyberneticly enhanced and synthetic characters are the focus of this faction. That doesn't mean you have to have big goggles for eyes or massive hydraulic arms but it does mean that you should decide just how your character is enhanced, be it mechanical on the surface or under it. If it is under, RP acordingly. If it is over, try and find or make something suitable to mark yourself as a Biomech. 2. Outcast: People, as always, fear what isn't like them. There are few public factions in Midian more alien than a Biomech. A Neko has many human traits and came by them mostly by birth. A 'mech was enhanced during their lives. That means they made a decision, co-erced or not, to subtract something human from themselves and add something mechanical. If you have an obvious bionic hand, what's to say you don't have something more dangerous hidden elsewhere? Worldview / Paradigm: Survival. Either you survived the war or you survived the aftermath. Pandora's box has been opened in the field of cybernetics and there are many powerful people who want to try and close it and restrict it's power to people of their choosing. That marks us as outlaws at best, hunted animals at worst. Keep a low profile and fight tooth and nail if you're cornered. Category:content